Evolution
by Gameblaster12
Summary: It's been ten months since Samus beat Dark Samus and met a new friend. The Galactic Federation goes to give Samus some time off when something happens elswhere in the universe. Now Samus and her new friend must figure out what the new threat is and live.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Preparation**

Out in the foyer of the space center, Samus Aran had just received notice that she is being sent to earth to take a break from her work. Samus continually argued against the federation but they insisted that she takes a break. Samus slowly made her way back to her room to find her new friend Rime. "Hey gloomy, what's wrong with you?" Rime is about as tall as Samus, only a few inches shorter. Her body is a light blue and her hair is a blue gray color. Her hair goes down to her waist. Her skin gives off the look of icicles though her skin is very tough to break through. Her eyes are gentle but very stern at the same time. Rime is wearing gloves and a normal T-shirt and sweat pants.

"Rime, the federation is sending me off to take a break from fighting pirates and I just don't like it." Samus looked through her closet and found a few summer clothes but other then a tank top and a two piece swim suite, she really didn't have anything which just made her want to stay more. Sure, a day in the sun would be nice but the federation wants her to take at least a two month break and she really doesn't want to be gone for that long, not that she has a choice in the matter. Samus groaned and then laid back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh come on, think of this like another mission." Samus gave Rime the look that says 'really Rime'. "Think about it, you don't have much clothes and so you have to find some" Before Rime could finish her sentence, the alarm went off. Both girls jumped at the sound and made their way out the door.

The federation had been talking about whether sending Samus away for vacation was the best idea but she had just lost some recently good friends and fellow bounty hunters. They had finally agreed that sending her away for a break was the right thing to do and then the alarm sounded. On the big screen appeared the word warning and then words after it. They had just finished reading and discussing the matter when Samus and Rime ran into the room. "Samus, it appears that this isn't a good time for you to break, however you need one. We will have Rime and someone else take this mission."

"No way, I'm going, please." Samus practically begged.

"If you insist Samus, you and Rime can take this mission." Samus and Rime focused and paid a great deal of attention as they are professionals even though Samus does have more experience, that didn't stop Rime from acting so. "It appears that the space pirates have come up with a project. We haven't received anything as of yet." Just then a federation officer appeared on screen and from the looks of it, bleeding badly. 'This is Private Oren…they call their project…Project Upgrade.' The screen then went black as a sword went down on the officer. "Samus, as of now, figure out what this project is and report back. Then we will decide as to whether you will retreat or continue. Rime, as for you, protect Samus with the best of your ability, whatever this project is, I hope that the pirates haven't started on it yet." The two bounty hunters were dismissed and sent back to their rooms to get ready for the current mission.

"Finally, another mission to keep me from vacation." Samus said putting on her Varia suit. "It feels good to be back in this again, it's been two months since the phazon thing. I finally have use for this again." Samus said happily.

Rime chuckled and then got into her own suit. However her suit is slightly less armored which is an understatement. Her suit involves a helmet like Samus's but a lot less bulky as it is smaller then Samus's as to say it hugs her head more. The visor is also smaller but the design is basically the same except that her helmet is blue. The rest of the suit is highly different. She wears what appears to be a bulky dress. The sleeves cover her arms down to her elbows; the rest is covered by her gloves and her cannon. The armor hugs her down to her waist and then spreads out like a dress. Unlike Samus's, her armor absorbs half the damage and if touched freezes her enemies. Her gloves have the ability to form ice in her hands. Her cannon however will shoot ice beams. She may not have as much as Samus but she can certainly hold her own on a mission as she has many ice abilities such as creating walls and such. "You ready to go Samus?"

"You bet I am Rime but I do worry about you. I don't know if I can handle losing another friend." Samus looked out the window near her bed remembering her old friends while listening to Rime.

"You aren't going to lose me Samus, I'm too powerful to be taken by some pathetic pirates." Samus continued to look out the window and so Rime sighed. "Samus, you're my good friend, heck, my best friend." Samus still kept her focus on the window. "We're a team Samus and no matter what happens, we will win or lose together so losing me won't be an option, besides, they can't take you down alone, they can't take us down together." Samus hadn't moved but she did respond.

"I know what you can do in training Rime, but pirates are far more dangerous. If I tell you to do anything, you do it, got it?" Samus turned around gave off a smile.

Rime saluted Samus. "Yes ma'am." Samus and Rime both broke down into laughs. "You feel better Samus?"

"You always know how to make me feel better and it bugs me." The two then walked out and headed to Samus ship and got settled. "Let's kill them all." Rime smiled and gave a hard nod and so Samus started the ship and they were off.

**A/N: I haven't played Metriod Prime in a while and so if I messed up with something, please tell me. I've forgotten what certain things are called. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I am working on another story right now but this came to mind. I will try to work on both but if I don't get to this for a while, please don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Losing Everything**

Samus and Rime headed off toward their destination, the pirates new home world. The two set the ship to go into hyper drive and then ship zoomed off and disappeared. Once they reappeared, they were no more then a mile away from the Pirates home world but when they looked at the place, it didn't look like a world at all but more of a tiny base. 'Wonder why they would consider this a new home world, are they disappearing that quickly?' Samus thought as they flew over to the landing pad. The two exited the ship and looked around. After looking around for a bit, Samus and Rime headed for the first door. They went through and found a space pirate guarding the door. Rime quickly froze the pirate and then smashed it into pieces. The two continued on their way and then found some stairs going downward. The two cautiously walked over to the edge and looked down but quickly backed up after seeing the many Pirates down below.

Rime thought about what they could do and then looked up. She gave Samus a nudge and then pointed upward. "You think we could get up there?"

Samus looked around and then found a way up. Samus used her grapple and pulled herself up toward the top. Before getting all the way up, Samus made sure to check for any pirates that may be up their. There are none and so Samus went all the way up and signaled Rime to follow. There are a few pillars in the area and so they hid behind them while looking cautiously below them. Rime then pointed Samus to something the pirates were surrounding. Samus nodded and switched to her scan visor and scanned the machine in the middle.

Fusion Mechanism Online: Fusion two types of creatures together giving the user(s) extra strength. Also gives abilities of the species they are combining with. A single explosive shot will permanently take it offline. Caution: don't stand to close when doing so.

Samus switched back to her command visor and explained everything to Rime. Rime stood back while Samus did her thing. Samus also took a small step backward so that she could barely see it and fired off a single missile. The Pirates looked as the missile flew by their heads and hit the Fusion Mechanism. The explosion caused a wave to go through the pirates and hit every one of them. Samus hadn't had time to back away and also got hit by the blast.

Rime had been just far enough away from the blast when it hit. Quickly Rime went over to Samus and picked her up and dragged her to the ship. Once they entered the ship, they contacted the commander. "Rime, have you two figured out what the project is." The commander asked.

"Yes sir and the thing has been destroyed. It seems that the pirates have been fusing themselves with another species DNA. Samus managed to destroy the machine but it caused a wave and hit Samus. She is out cold." Rime said looking over at Samus.

"Rime we got another alert but from another quadrant. It is a ship right above earth but at a good distance away. It appears that the pirates have the idea off taking earth over for a new bigger home world. They are in the ship and are gathering some unknown troops to help them. I take it that they expect Samus to interfere. I want you to go help out." The commander said.

"Sir, can't earth take care of themselves? They have many weapons don't they?" Rime asked hearing Samus start to wake up.

"Yes Rime, but earth is having troubles of their own at the moment. If the pirates are able to accomplish this task in taking over earth, they will be able to use their weapons and fuse them with their own. They may already be more powerful then Samus can handle alone, both you and Samus are needed." Rime accepted and the screen went black.

Samus had finally woken up. "Samus, we're off to save earth." Just then the Pirates could bee seen heading toward them, and Samus took control and flew away.

Once they were far enough away, Samus noticed something with her suite.

Missile Launcher: Offline

Space Boots: Offline

Grapple Beam: Offline

Morph Ball: Offline

"Rime, everything but my power beam and scanner is offline." Samus said and then something else popped up.

Warning: Power Beam unstable. Any hit or strain on beam gun will cause it to go offline.

"This is great, I can't charge up my beam or I lose that too." Samus said as the ship received coordinates for their next destination. Samus plugged the coordinates into her ship and then the two once again went hyper speed and soon the two were near a big ship. Samus turned on her scanner and found the entire ship scan able. Samus quickly scanned the ship.

The USG Ishimura: The ship though still stable has had much damage done to it over the years. Change on inside of ships design detected, not much more known about it.

Samus laid back in her chair and relaxed for the time being and trying to figure out how to work with an unstable Beam. "Samus, you ok?" Rime asked worried.

"Huh, oh yeah, just thinking about how I'm going to use my beam without it going offline. If it is so much as hit, it will go offline and I doubt that I'll find anything useful here." Samus said as they got near the entrance and then their ship started getting pulled in. Samus tried to get her ship under control but it was of no use.

"Samus, what's going on? Magnetic field?" Rime asked and got a nod from Samus.

"Get ready for impact Rime." The two braced themselves and crashed into multiple objects before landing on the walkway and skidding some distance. The shook their heads and to clear them. Samus and Rime got out of the ship and to Samus's dismay; news of her ship came up.

Ship has been greatly damaged from landing. Engines are offline and everything is now stuck in position. Repairs will take time.

"We aren't leaving for a while, I'll say that. I guess we had better get going." Samus said while looking around. They had walked through the first door when something grabbed onto Rime and pulled her back. Samus tried to free Rime but she couldn't get to her in time and the door slammed shut. Samus didn't have to scan to know that the door has locked behind her. Samus pounded her fist against the door. "I shouldn't have let her come with me." Just then, the lights went out. "Great."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and Luiz 4200, this is the right story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Upgrades and Damage**

Samus looked around the best she could in the dark but she couldn't find anything until a light came back on and then off again. In that amount of time, she managed to find a door. She ran toward the door and then tried to get through when it locked itself up. A noise was then heard above her. Whatever it was making the noise, it isn't small. Then one of the vents came crashing down and a space pirate came through and a single light turned on. Samus quickly switched to her scanner and scanned the pirate.

Quake Trooper: A space pirate with modified USG space boots. When this trooper lands, he creates a shockwave.

Samus switched back to her combat visor and started firing off as quickly as she could at the Pirate while dodging all attacks. About half way through the battle, Samus was knocked over onto the ground. The Space Pirate then grew four tentacles like things from its stomach. Samus quickly scanned the Pirate again.

Quake Trooper: This Pirate has been upgraded with necromorph DNA. The Pirate takes less damage when hit directly. Its weak spot is the proboscis's coming out of its stomach.

Samus switched back and then started firing at the tentacles. Then the Pirate moved a tentacle to its left and shot it forward hitting Samus in the neck and wrapping around. Then it used another of its tentacles and shot it forward stabbing Samus in the stomach. The Pirate dropped Samus and then slammed against the ground.

Samus jumped just high enough for the wave to miss her gun but not high enough to miss her. Samus was thrown backward and into a wall. Samus made sure to avoid hitting the wall with her gun. She quickly got up and started hitting the Pirate with just enough small beams shots to kill it.

The Pirate fell to the ground bloody and left the boots behind. Samus went over and took the boots for herself. Then a warning was announced.

Health now at eighty-five percent. Find a health station to regain health.

Samus then looked at her gun and a health meter appeared. She groaned and then all the lights came back on and she could see clearly. Quickly, she went and grabbed the boots and put them on. The door then unlocked and Samus was let through into a small room with some controls. Samus scanned the controls to find them offline, so she went through the next door. After entering through the door and into a hallway, she then found a wall that appeared to be damaged. Switching to her visor, she scanned the wall.

Wall heavily damaged by meteors. Best to avoid the wall.

Samus switched back and then sighed. She stayed as far from the wall as possible when something hit the wall breaking it causing a vacuum and sucking Samus through. Just on the other side of the wall is another wall that had also been destroyed. Thinking quickly Samus grabbed onto the other wall. Slowly she pulled herself in and in the process, hitting her gun against the wall.

Warning, power beam offline.

Samus sighed again and then stood up. She found herself in a somewhat big room with a locked door. "Great, I have no gun and there is no way I can jump to the other side." Samus then noticed something on one of the shelves. She ran over and scanned the item.

Plasma Cutter: Primary fire, horizontal beam. Secondary fire, Vertical beam

"Well I guess this will have to do for now." Samus went to pick it up but it started to glow as did her gun and soon the Plasma cutter was sucked into her gun.

Plasma Cutter acquired and gun online

Samus looked over to the door to see if it had unlocked but it hadn't and so she decided to scan it to see what the problem is.

Door unable to open due to too much pressure on the other side.

"I guess I go back the other way if I can without being sucked into space." Samus went over to the opening and was about to jumped through when a giant meteor got stuck causing the vacuum to weaken. This was her only chance and so Samus took it and jumped through to the other side and away from the wall. "Now to figure out where to go from here." Samus said heading to the next door. Samus walked through and three creatures turned the corner. Samus scanned the creatures quickly.

Slasher, weakest of the Necromorph. Body hits are weak, try to cut off its limbs.

"Got it." Samus then aimed her gun on the Slasher in the front coming fairly quickly at her. She managed to blast off its arms but then it reached her and bit into her shoulder. Samus shook it off of her and then blasted off its head killing it. Then she jumped into the air and landed causing a shockwave making the two slashers fall backward a few feet. She took aim and shot off the head of the one to the left and then shot off the others legs.

The slasher on the right fell down and was stunned for a second before it started crawling toward Samus where as the one without a head slashed around blindly trying to find its target.

Samus managed to kill the one standing by shooting off its arms but the other reached her. Samus couldn't back up as there is a wall behind her and so the slasher slashed Samus and then its arms were blown off. The small part of the hallway that she ended up in is now bloody.

Health at seventy percent.

"Great, I'm gonna die before I get the chance to get anywhere at this rate." Samus walked a little bit and then found a small item sitting on the ground next to a dead body. Samus turned on her Scanner and scanned the body first.

Body has been dead for three years and has been fed on. Death was caused by a stab to stomach.

Samus then scanned the small item.

Small health vial, drink to restore some energy.

Samus turned off her scanner and picked up the vial and drank it.

Health at ninety percent

Samus then looked around and found that she only has one way to go, forward.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I made a mistake in the last chapter; I said that she had a command visor. I meant her combat visor, sorry for the mistake. Please review, thank you. The health station is the save station in the game but I changed the name specifically for the story. All it does is heal her instead of saving anything. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Trip Gone Bad**

Samus headed down the hallway when she came to another door. She quickly went through hearing some footsteps and some not so pleasant noises behind her. She quickly noticed the bloody room and immediately on where to go. Samus looked around and found two doors, one to the right and one to the left. The door to the right is locked which made the choice easier. She went over to the left door and went through to find herself in another hallway. She made her way down the hallway until she noticed a shadow and found a door to the left and went through. 'Less contact I make the better for me.' Samus whispered to herself. This door took Samus into another hallway heading downward. This led her to another door which she went through. 'Seriously, how many doors are there in this place?' Samus asked herself as she looked down the way. "At least I'm not very cramped in here, like that will last long." Samus continued down what seems like a giant hallway. She made it to another door but the door is broken. Not knowing what else to do, she scanned the door.

Broken door: must be slowed with stasis.

Switching to her combat visor, she looked around and found something small on the ground. She picked it up and it attached to her arm.

Stasis Wave acquired

Use to slow an object or an enemy or multiple enemies at once.

Samus then used her new ability to slow down the door and then headed through and into another hallway. "I really hate this ship." Samus said heading down the hallway and then came to another door but not an ordinary door. When Samus opened it up, she walked into an elevator. "I guess this is a nice change of pace." Samus thought as she headed up. "I need to stop talking to myself." The elevator came to a stop and the two doors opened up letting Samus walk through. Once Samus was out, she noticed multiple walkways. All walkways heading upward and so she went left and then headed up and found dark spots everywhere. "Looks like explosion blast marks." Samus headed up and went into the first door that she came to and found something on the table. She picked it up and found it to be a map. "Finally, no more guessing, wow, this ship is big." Samus said heading out of the doorway and then found four Slashers heading her way. "I was doing so well too." Samus said blasting the head off of the once closest to her. Then she quickly blew off the things arms and then aimed for the next closest which was jumping at her. She managed to shoot off its legs causing it to fall to the floor. Samus got ready to jump into the air when she was hit from below.

Health at Eighty five percent

Samus jumped into the air and slammed downward knocking two backwards and killing the one on the ground. Samus aimed and shot off the left ones arms. Then she knocked off the leg and then an arm. Then she killed the two off before they could reach her. "That went better then last time." Just then two things climbed onto the walls. Samus quickly switched to her scanner and scanned them.

Lurker: Small baby necromorphs. Shoot at the spiked tentacles that come out of their backs. That is also their attack from long ranged as well as short.

Samus switched back and started to fire off as fast as she could trying to do something until the tentacles popped out but keeping an eye on both isn't so easy. The one closest to her got ready to attack but Samus shot off one of it's tentacles and it retracted them back in. Samus then turned to the right in time for a Lurker to jump on her. It had stabbed her in the back twice before Samus managed to free herself.

Health at sixty five percent

After freeing herself, Samus kicked the Lurker off the walkway and then focused her attention on the other in time to get hit.

Health at sixty percent

Samus quickly finished off the Lurker with a quick shot to each tentacle. Samus then took in a few deep breaths feeling the effects of her energy level drop so quickly. After a quick rest, Samus headed back to the beginning. Once she got there, she noticed the door is now accessible and so she went through into a room with a waiting room like area and some kind of transport system. Samus scanned the big thing.

The Tram, used for transport between areas.

Samus switched back and smiled. "As long as I don't have to fight anytime soon." Samus walked into the tram and set her course for captain's room to redirect her course for the sun hoping to destroy everything on the ship. Samus sat down and relaxed as the tram went on its way. Samus had sat there for about two minutes when the tram started shaking and then the door to the tram flew open and got ripped off. Samus saw an area coming up and though she hadn't yet reached her stop but jumped off onto the platform. The tram then collided with the ground below and blew up. Samus never had the chance to scan the tram before it crashed to see what was causing the problem. "I'm only one trip away from where I was supposed to be, so I guess I'll have to head down and walk the rest of the way." Samus went over to the edge and jumped down below and became cold as she continued her walk. After a few minutes, she came with a thought. "This may not have been the best way to go." Samus said hearing noises in the pitch black tram tunnel. Samus then started running hoping to see a light somewhere ahead. She finally saw some light ahead when something below gave out and she went falling through. She landed with a thud and then noticed something covered in ice and managed to say something before she blacked out. "Rime's alive."

**A/N: Sorry for the waited update. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Thanks for the reviews that I have. Sorry, it's not the best title.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Starting the Search**

Samus woke up a few hours later a little dizzy and not sure on where she is. Samus stood up and leaned up against the closest wall that she could find. The only thing that could be heard is water moving but only slightly. The wall is cold and wet which soaked right through her suit. Samus jumped off the wall and looked where she had leaned and found ice. She then remembered that she had seen that before she fell unconscious. "Rime's alive, and I have to find her." Samus looked around and found nothing but darkness. Slowly Samus made her way forward when she tripped over something. Samus didn't bother to scan whatever it was as it's to dark to see and it felt to hard to be flesh so she probably wouldn't be able to scan it anyway. "Amazing how much Rimes ice glows in this place, even if I have to be right next to it to see it." Samus continued on her way until she saw a small light ahead. She slowly made her way to the light and then looked around. "I must be in some kind of dump or something." The water green with what looks to be moss or mold, she couldn't tell. Samus walked a little further looking for a way out when a metroid flew by and grabbed onto her face. Samus not having the ability to morph used herself and slammed the metroid against a wall a few times trying to get it to let go and it finally did.

Health at fifty-five percent

Samus quickly turned on her scanner.

Dead Metroid: Metroid that has been fused with the DNA of the necromorphs. Unknown signature within it.

Samus switched back to her combat visor and aimed her gun at the metroid and started firing as fast as she could at the thing.

The Metroid dodged only a few of the shots and then outstretched its talons and grabbed onto Samus's face. Samus used her gun and shot off two of the talons which caused the metroid to let go. It tried to move out of the way but it Samus managed to cut off the other two talons before it could do anything else.

Health at forty-five percent

Samus took in some breaths and then walked over the dead metroid not be able to see it under the water and a skull formed in Samus helmet. Samus quickly removed her helmet and backed up scared at what had just happened. After a few seconds she put her helmet back on hoping not to have that happen again.

Death visor acquired

Death visor allows you to see all dead creatures in pitch black areas and pinpoint weak points.

Then the lights went out. "I've got to get out of here." Samus switched to her newly acquired visor and looked around and noticed that she could see slightly better. She moved toward the upper level of the area and found a latter. Samus then heard noise and quickly made her way up the latter. When she reached the top, she climbed out of the manhole and then closed it up. Samus looked around and found herself in a giant room similar to the area below as far as the water goes. To the right she found some broken stairs and to a small area below that leads up to a fan. In front of her is also some stairs that lead up to a fan; both fans in the room appear to be broken. Then the ground started to shake and out came a mutated space pirate. It's looks like the lords from her last mission but darker. Samus scanned the thing.

Mutated Pirate: A pirate that has been horribly mutated into a giant. It's fast and powerful though it can't turn well. It has a very high jump and has the ability to fly for a small amount of time. Also has the ability to regenerate.

Samus then turned her combat visor back on and got ready to fight. The space pirate rushed at Samus and Samus slowed the thing down and then shot off its limbs which caused it to fall to the floor. Samus quickly turned and ran for the broken stairs and double jumped up and grabbed onto the ledge and pulled herself up. She had finally got up when she was knocked over and onto the ground below.

Health at twenty-five percent

Samus slowly stood up and moved just in time to dodge an attack. The thing crashed into the wall behind her and something fell from above. The Pirate jumped into the air and tried to slam Samus into the ground but she barely managed to dodge the attack. "You need to slow down." Samus then used her stasis and slowed down the thing. Samus then ran over and grabbed the thing that fell which glowed and absorbed into her gun.

Pulse Rifle acquired

Pulse Rifle primary fire: machine gun, Secondary fire: 360 turret

Samus then aimed at the pirate and started firing multiple bullets into it's stomach keeping it from moving to fast even though it didn't stop it giving her a little time to think. Soon it reached Samus and just as Samus was just about to move out of the way it fell over dead. Then something flew out of the thing. Samus ran over and scanned it and found it to be a bigger health vial but apparently not the biggest. Samus quickly drank it.

Health at sixty-five percent

Samus then jumped back up to the top of the platform and looked back at the dead body lying in the water. "Why was I able to kill it?" Just then it started moving and so Samus left in a hurry. She left that area and then found another latter and climbed up. She reached the top and found herself in a skinny area. Samus turned the corner and walked out into a badly damaged piece of ship as there are no walls. She looked at her air supply and found it draining and so she ran as fast as she could toward the next door. She entered and relaxed. "Rime, where are you?"

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I hope you review more. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I may not write until after Christmas as I will have family here.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Out of her Control**

Earlier in another part of the ship, a lone figure over looked some dark figures and listened in on what they are saying. "The time is now; we must attack earth before it's too late."

"You fool, we attack now and the hunters will be waiting for us. We can't attack until the hunters are dead." A space pirate said to another figure hidden by darkness.

"The hunters aren't strong enough to kill us all. We will kill them before we reach earth." The other figure said.

"How can you be" Before the pirate never finished his sentence as a necromorph came into the picture.

"You both may have some of our DNA but neither of you understand how to cooperate like we do." The necromorph said.

"We can cooperate just as well as you can Hunter." The Pirate said offended by the Hunters comment.

"I disagree. The one known as Samus isn't a big threat to us. The bigger threat is the icy one. Take her out and we can take out the other with ease. Unfortunately however, Samus has a need to continue, we take out that need and we not only destroy her spirit but her will to continue on. That will leave her open for a full on assault." The Necromorph said.

"What exactly is this need that she has Hunter?" A pirate asked but before the Hunter could answer; another Pirate came in and spoke first.

"Her need is the icy one, Rime. At this moment, her focus is looking for her dear friend. WE take out her friend and Samus will be easier to take out. However if the two get together, that means trouble for us which is why we must kill Rime before they meet up with each other." The pirate said and then looked over at the ships controls. "However we must also start the attack because by doing that, we send the icy hunter on the attack. That's when we take her out."

"Precisely, that's why we're here right now." The Hunter said and then the Stronger Pirate and the Hunter both walked over to the controls. The Pirate aimed and the Hunter raised its long blades into the air. Before they could strike the controls, the Hunters blades froze up and the Pirate's gun froze. The two turned and found two frozen Pirates behind them. "An attack so soon, so be it." The Hunter and the Pirate broke their weapons free and then went on the attack.

Rime stood above them in the dark and behind a pillar making sure not to make any noise. She then switched to one of her recently acquired visors and then scanned the necromorph and a pirate. 'I should be able to understand everything they say with this communication visor.' Rime then listened in on what the group is saying. Rime could understand everything they said and knew this couldn't end well. 'They planned on separating us from the beginning. They don't want us together so keeping us apart is the best way to do this.' Rime thought as she continued to listen in on their conversation. Soon the Pirate and the Necromorph turned to the controls. Rime quickly froze the two Pirates and then the other Pirates gun and the Hunters blade. The two turned and no longer bothering to listen to what they said, got ready to defend herself. 'In retrospect, attacking them right now may not have been the best way to do this.' Rime thought as the two started their attack on her. Rime jumped out of the way of the Pirates blast and then froze the necromorph. She flew around the room trying to hit the pirate but didn't have any luck in doing so.

"You understand us don't you hunter?" Rime nodded as she continued to try and hit the pirate. "Soon you'll have no luck because this tiny room, will have more of us then you can handle." Rime wasn't sure what they had in mind but she knew that if she didn't get out know, then she would be toast. Rime got to the door and then the Hunter cut her off and threw her against the wall. Rime hit the floor and then rolled over avoiding a stab to the gut. Rime got up off the floor and fired some ice at the hunter and then got pegged in the back by the hunter sending Rime to the ground. "You haven't a clue on what you've got yourself into." The hunter said as it raised it's gun to Rime and fired off a shot sending Rime backward and into a wall.

Rime grabbed her side and then curled into a ball and let loose a bomb which froze the two as well as sent them flying into the controls breaking them and shaking the ship as it has lost any control. Rime then got up off the ground and ran out the door and got to a secluded area with nothing but her in the room.

Health at twenty percent

Rime looked around the small area she is in and found some health in the area and drank the liquid.

Health at full

Rime though at full health, isn't in fighting shape right away. "Samus, wherever you are, I'll find you." Rime looked around and couldn't find a single vent lucky for her. She found another health vial in a corner of the room and picked it up. "Better save this for Samus." Outside the room, Necromorphs could be heard.

'The hunter is in the sewage area. Hunter, why don't you go take care of her?' The necromorph said.

'No, I'll send a special Pirate to take her out.' The Hunter said.

Soon that part of the ship started shaking. 'Samus, please be ok down there.' Rime thought as she leaned up against a wall. Rime then tried to contact earth in some way. Rime got through slightly but there is static. "Earth, prepare yourselves, the Ishimura is falling, I repeat the USG Ishimura is falling to earth." Rime only got a reply back that was very unclear. "This is very bad."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews that I have. Please, please review, I enjoy hearing what people have to say. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Just missed each other**

On earth a news woman came into the studio and sat down next to her partner. "I just got a call from space from someone. I don't know who but who cares."

"What are you talking about Ashley?" Jack, Ashley's partner asked.

"I'm talking about a way to get rid of the witch pretending to help us. Do you know anything about the USG Ishimura? Ashley asked.

"Yeah a little. It's supposedly home to some undead freaks that killed off the whole fleet. Then a guy named Isaac Clark came and killed all of them or at least we thought that he had. Apparently they aren't all dead." Jack said

"Then let's kill two birds with one stone. Let's send that woman up to kill as many as she can and if she succeeds then we have continue to find a way to take care of her and if she doesn't, then that problem is all taken care of. Besides, she is probably the only one who can take care of them anyway right?" Ashley smiled evilly.

"I guess but I don't like it." Jack said turning around his back facing Ashley.

Back up in space, a few days after Rimes contact with earth, Samus had been walking around for much longer then she wanted. Samus opened up her map and looked at it. "I'm to far from the tram right now but I need to get there. I also need to find Rime and get her out of here." Samus looked over the map some more. "If I can get the power back on, then I should be able to get back to the tram, at least what is left of it anyway." Samus walked through a door and then felt the ship shaking. Then a warning came up.

Warning, heading through asteroid field. If not taken care of, ship will be destroyed. Three minutes until destruction.

"Ok I can't get Rime out but I can't let her die." With little thought into this, she walked through the next door and found a long outdoor like hallway with no ceiling. Samus quickly ran to the other side of the area dodging the asteroids that threatened her life and made it through the door on the opposite side. She found herself in a tiny room with what looked like some kind of turret gun and jumped on. The metal blinds opened and Samus began firing off at the asteroids. A few had managed to make it past but Samus had managed to destroy them excluding the ones that made it past. Samus got off the turret and opened up the door. She however noticed something before going through.

"Good, a health station." Samus said and activated it.

Health at one hundred percent

"Now that that is taken care of, I should be good to go." Samus away and the station broke away from the wall. "I'm not using that again." Samus walked out into the long area and then felt shaking. Samus slowly made her way forward looking back and forth at times as well as behind her. The shaking became bigger and Samus noticed that it's coming from behind. Samus turned around and managed to jump out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by a hulk of a necromorph. Samus quickly switched to her scanner.

The Brute: With its nearly invulnerable armor, makes this creature hard to kill. Only weak spots are under its arms and its back. Brutes have incredible speed; it can be slowed with stasis.

Samus switched to her death visor and two easily seen areas appeared on the brute. Samus aimed for it with her plasma cutter weapon but she was thrown into the air and landed with a thud.

Health at seventy five percent

Samus then remembered her stasis and used it on the brute as it rushed at her again giving her time to focus on it's weak spots. She carefully aimed and shot at its underarm making it flinch slightly. Soon it curled into a ball like shape and Samus not having a very good shot at its arms anymore ran to its back and shot it in the back with her pulse rifle in an attempt to kill it as quickly as possible. Then the Brute stood up and before Samus got the chance to back up, it turned and swung, hitting her a distance away.

Health at sixty percent

Samus got up and then aimed at the thing and fired of with her pulse rifle which cut through one arm. The Brute flinched and then ran at her again but this time Samus managed to dodge it. Samus quickly turned and shot it in the back which caused it to fall over. Samus shot a lot more shots into its back to make sure she killed it. "Now I know to run when the ship starts to shake." Samus said holding onto her arm and walking toward the creature and then a message came up.

Due to damage from asteroids, some doors have broken.

"That may not be a bad thing." Samus said and then found two things that fell from the brute. Samus picked the two things up and another message came up.

Health increased by two hundred percent.

Health at three hundred percent

Samus then headed toward the door that she came through before and then looked at her map. "Good thing I'm not too far from a tram station but I still need to find Rime. I had already lost her older brother to Dark Samus, I can't lose her as well, I just can't." Samus said and then rushed off. Samus had just run through a door when Rime came into the area.

"Samus where are you?" Rime asked and then she heard some noises. "I better get out of here." Rime said and then ran through another door.

After about five minutes, Samus reached the tram and then jumped down not knowing that Rime had just gone down the other way.

**A/N: Thanks for those reading and for those reviewing. Please review and thanks for the few reviews that I have. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and happy New Year everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Final Effort**

Rime had been walking for about an hour in one direction and then she arrived at small hole in the wall. She quickly transformed herself into a small ball of ice and then headed into the hole. When she got to the other side of the hole, she created a small ice platform and guided herself upward. Once she reached the top, she headed toward the ship but then she noticed another. "NO, someone else is here. This wasn't what was supposed to happen." Rime turned and saw a giant hole in the door. "Something else is here and I don't think it's human." Rime said as she walked over to the door and noticed a green liquid on the door. Rime created a small ball the size of a pebble in her hand and then place it on the green stuff. The ice pebble instantly melted away. "Acid but there are claw marks on the door. How is this possible?" Rime asked and then looked to the inside of the room behind the door and found dead bodies everywhere. "What happened?" Rime backed away from the door and then turned around just to get knocked over by something that flew by her head. Rime got up off the floor and noticed the thing sticking something into the bodies on the floor. Soon the bodies grew arms and legs and stood up. Rime quickly tried to fire at the thing bringing the bodies back to life but it had already brought more back which blocked her path to the creature.

"Get her." An enhanced slasher said as the group made their way toward Rime.

Rime fired off as much as she could to kill off as many as possible with ice shards. However by the time she killed one, too many had gotten to close and so she switched to her force gun that she had acquired awhile earlier. She pushed three backward and then used two secondary fire shots creating an explosive ball of ice. She added the ice herself after letting the mine go. Rime backed up and covered herself and then one mine blew killing off half of them and then the other blew killing off the other half plus the thing bringing them back to life.

Health at fifty percent.

Rime got back to the ship and then healed inside. "I hate using that secondary fire." Rime said and then relaxed physically, not mentally as she is worried for Samus who may or may not still be alive. "Computer, is the ship functional?"

Ship is eighty five percent repaired.

"Great, so I couldn't leave if I had to." Samus, if you're ok, please get back here."

Samus had just arrived at the place that she needed to be. She opened her map and then looked to see where she needed to go. After Samus figured it out, she headed forward and then went down two sets of stairs and then down an elevator. The doors opened and she made her way into the small room. She noticed some smashed controls. Samus turned on her scanner and scanned the controls.

Controls are destroyed, unable to control the ships direction.

"Crap, I guess I had better take out as many as possible." Samus headed back up the elevator and up the stairs to find a horde of necromorphs waiting for her. "This isn't what I meant." Samus then switched to her pulse rifle and started firing keeping as many back as possible. Then she noticed a brute charging through the crowed knocking some over and she slowed him and some others down. Samus then started to fire again and then all of a sudden her gun stopped firing.

Caution: gun overheated

"Great, not a good time." Samus said and then jumped out of the way of the brute that was finally released from the stasis. She looked at her gun and then saw it functional again but decided to try something else. Samus knelt down and raised the gun above her head and used the turret gun. After Samus was clear enough, she stopped but felt very weak.

Warning: Using secondary fire will weaken you the more you use it.

Health at two hundred and fifty percent.

Samus backed up seeing smoke from her gun and then got hit hard. Samus stood up and then got grabbed by the same thing that had grabbed Rime. Samus scanned it quickly and then fired at its weak point. The thing died and then Samus got up and scanned something carrying a big yellow bulge of something. Once she figured out what it is, she shot the yellow blob and it blew up some necromorphs as well as itself. Then from behind her a yellow blob blew up throwing Samus forward into a charging Brute. Samus landed next to railing next to an edge. "I'm dead." Samus then used the guns secondary fire and knocked back as many as possible for three seconds and then froze as many as possible.

Health at five percent

Soon everything started going blurry. Samus knew she would die from this and could only hope that Rime made it away. She coughed up a little blood and then rested her head backward onto the railing as her whole body is now on the ground. She noticed the stasis wear off and soon the necromorphs were free to attack her again. A slasher now stands above her with its bladed arms above its head ready to strike Samus down. Just as it was coming down something quick rammed into it knocking it away. Samus had a small amount of time to scan whatever it is.

Zombie Hybrid: Threat level extremely high. Her claws are filled with acid and.

Before Samus could finish reading what she wanted, she blacked out.

**The End**

**A/N: So this is a weird place to end the story I know but in the sequel, you'll see. I hope you enjoyed the story. I would say more but I don't want to give too much away about the sequel. I will say that this isn't where the sequel will start however.**


End file.
